It is known that lime tends to "cake up" into cohesive clumps making it difficult to dispense the lime in continuously-flowing powdered form. This is particularly true in the case of lime dispensed into water wherein the humid environment aggravates the tendency of the lime particles to coagulate. As a consequence, the prior art has recognized a need for jostling or vibrating the container of lime to induce free flow of the lime. Such vibration is commonly achieved in the prior art by means of an electrically actuated motor which imparts vibrations to the lime. This, of course, consumes electrical energy at a time when energy saving is very much desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a water liming device which utilizes the energy in the water to be treated to effect vibrations in the lime and thereby facilitate lime dispensing.